1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans. More particularly, this invention relates to an external assembly for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically ceiling fans have been used to circulate air within a warm environment. For a given environment, it is well known that warmer air generally occupies the area adjacent to the top of the environment and the cooler air generally occupies the area adjacent to the bottom of the environment. The air circulated by the ceiling fan essentially distributes the warmer air and cooler air within the environment such that a person experiences a cooling effect due to the air movement. Thus, typical ceiling fans only circulate air within the environment to create a cooling effect.
Accordingly, use of ceiling fans is generally limited to warm environments because they do not alter the temperature of the air being circulated. Cold environments are an exemplary example where ceiling fans are largely ineffective due to the cooling effect caused by the circulation of air within the environment.